loved you first
by Momo Cicerone
Summary: "A cactus?" Shiho deadpans as her brow arches quizzically, "Are you calling me a prick?" —A series of unrelated [ShinShi] [CoAi] drabbles for the 100 ways to say I love you challenge.


**A/N:** This is a drabble collection for the "100 ways to say I love you" challenge. I initially hoped to post in chronological order but I tend to lose motivation at prompts that don't inspire me as much so all drabbles that are under 1k will be posted here. Anything over 1k I will posted as a one shot. (As per now "Bitter/Sweet" and "Driven" are part of this collection.

Ah, but it's been a while since I've posted anything of my own, and to be quite honest I wrote this in two hours, in a one sitter. So forgive me that it's not proofread.

 **Prompt:** 2\. "It reminded me of you."

.

* * *

.

He places the small pot, adorned with colorful pebbles and a single blossom, right next to her PC screen. She looks at the boy with apprehension.

"What is this?"

A soft smiles spreads across his lips as he shrugs his shoulders, cheeks pink and hands on his pockets.

"It reminded me of you." He simply states.

"A cactus?" Shiho deadpans as her brow arches quizzically, "Are you calling me a prick?"

"Must you _really_ , be this difficult every time?" Shinichi sighs, eyes rolling back as he sits on the corner of the table. "You said _no flowers,_ so here's a plant. And FYI, cacti represent endurance, which is why I said it reminded me of you."

The scientist blinks incredulously but can't help her lips from curling into a smirk, " _My, my.._. I didn't know you were some kind of flower language guru. I'm afraid you aren't very well informed, though. As far as I'm concerned it's also supposed to stand for warmth and protection. Both which don't apply to me."

The young detective seems a bit embarrassed, to her great amusement.

" _Ah_ , well. About that—" Avoiding her gaze, he seems to take a sudden interest in the ceiling and fixes his eyes on it as if it was the most fascinating thing in the whole wide world. "I did say that I will protect you, right?"

"And I've told you that I'm—"

"…Not a damsel in distress." They simultaneously say.

"I know." He reassures her, eyes switching back to lock on hers. "That doesn't change anything. I'll still protect you."

Shiho can feel her own cheeks flush hot because _there he goes again leading her on_ with the hero act and, _oh God_ , she really, **really** shouldn't fall for it every time he falls into the bad habit of being way too gallant for his own good.

She tries to brush the embarrassment off with a smug grin, "Good luck with that, then, Mr. Detective."

"I could actually use some help from you, Miss Scientist."

Shiho scoffs.

"How so?"

"For starters, don't let it die." Shinichi says, pushing the small pot a bit closer to her. "It's good for radiation, and you spend an ungodly amount of time in front of this computer. _Please don't argue_ —" He's fast to add when she opens her mouth to protest, and she lets her lips purse into a tight line. "Just keep it alive. I entrust you with it."

She nods twice in agreement, repressing the urge to roll her eyes.

"…And with regards to the last meaning—" The raven haired boy tilts his head, lips curled into a knowing smirk. "Warmth is something I believe you already have in you, even when it's buried deep, _deep_ down inside."

Shiho feels her heart swell for a second before dropping into the floor at the last part of his comment. A bit humiliated, she hits his lap with the files on her hand and makes him flinch as he chortles in amusement.

"Get out of my lab." The strawberry blonde mumbles grumpily, "And take your dumb plant with you. I don't want it."

Shiho busies herself with the task of rearranging her files as she one-sidedly puts an end to the conversation. To her surprise, he reaches out to take her hand in his and gently places it against his chest. His eyes are soft and filled with an emotion that she can't quite decipher, but it makes her chest tight at the sight.

"No refunds," He breathes softly at her dumbfounded expression, setting a dozen butterflies fluttering in her heart, "It's yours now."


End file.
